The Columbus Community Clinical Oncology Program has been a successful CCOP since its original designation in 1983. The Columbus CCOP was created to support the participation of community physicians in clinical research, both by accrual, protocol design and reporting. This gives our patients access to state-of-the-art cancer therapies. Our work has expanded during these 12 years to include participation in cancer control research, particularly cancer screening and prevention, as well as recruitment of primary care physicians and non-oncologists to achieve that end. New strategies have been designed to enroll patients and healthy subjects into cancer treatment and control protocols, and to review and submit data in an efficient, timely, and accurate manner. We view education of physicians, allied health professionals and the public as a major priority, and anticipate that these efforts will increase as the prevention and treatment of cancer becomes a major goal of all participants and payors in future health care delivery systems. One of the 62 original CCOPs, the Columbus CCOP continues to demonstrate a strong commitment and ability to fulfill the goals of the original program description. Despite several changes in internal government, personnel and participating hospitals, the institution has shown its ability to continue to accrue patients and provide high quality data in a timely fashion to its three research bases, SWOG, NSABP, and MD Anderson. Our member hospitals have each contributed $50,000 to $150,000 annually, and support our activities in many ways. Our experienced principal investigators and associates, our key personnel and our physician members are enthusiastic, eager to continue our successful collaboration with the NCI as we approach the Year 2000.